Annabeth Chase: The New Miss Universe?
by The Daughter of Hermes
Summary: AU. READ&REVIEW. Annabeth and Gabrielle stupidly enter themselves in the Miss Universe Pageant and compete in the posh city of Sydney, Australia. But Bianca enters the pageant. Who will win? Annabeth Chase?, Gabrielle Banks? or Bianca Di Angelo?
1. What We Dragged Ourselves Into

**A/N: **I was searching up Teen pageants online and watched Ms. Congeniality and the thought occured to me, since i'm done writing all the fanfiction i desperately needed to finish, i need a new project to write since i need to take a break from original stories. I'm working my ass off to be a better write so i need some practice. Please give me time to update, since the chapters are a whole lot longer and so little time on my hands now, bare with me on this. I hope you like this story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Annabeth Chase: The New Miss Universe?**

Chapter 1 - What We Dragged Ourselves Into

**Annabeth's POV:**

OH. MY. GOD.

What have we done? Gabrielle and I seemlessly watched an advertisement on TV and stupidly entered ourselves in some beauty pageant. Not just any beauty pageant. The Miss Universe beauty pageant. Sounds stupid if you ask me. This year's competition is taking place in Sydney, Australia. I have always wanted to go there! I'm representing the USA and Gabrielle is representing Italy in the pageant and hoping for the both of us that one of us wins. We're only 16 but i know someone who works with the organization and we got a spot in the pageant.

Needless to say, My mom thought it would be a good opportunity for me and an advantage to my future.

_"Annabeth, this would be a good opportunity for you" Tanya explained_

_"Mom, i'm only 16. I can't go into a pageant" I defended_

_"You could get a scholarship into Yale or Harvard" Tanya said_

_"I don't want to go to Harvard or Yale or wherever you want me to go!" I barked_

_"Just do this for me. Please?" Tanya pleaded_

_I had to give up now. If i don't do the stupid pageant, my mom would be sure fire pissed at me. I sighed in defeat._

_"Ok, i'll do the pageant" I agreed_

_Tanya shrilled and squealed in excitement._

_"My baby is going to Australia!" Tanya yelled_

_My eyes widened in surprise._

_"AUSTRALIA!" I yelled_

_"That's where the pageant is being held this year" Tanya explained_

_My mom grabbed my wrist and ran up the stairs to pack my belongings. I didn't want to do this. What the hell was i thinking. This wasn't a good idea or a way to get my mom off my back. I'm a huge idiot._

_"Isn't this going to be fun?" Tanya asked excitedly_

_"Yeah..." I replied awkwardly_

_The two of us raced up to my room to pack my stuff and then ship me off to Sydney with Gabrielle._

FUCK.

What the hell was i supposed to do then? Here's the answer. NOTHING! Why? Because if i ever defied my mother, she'd throw me in a kennel. I'm not kidding because she did that to my younger half-brother Malcolm.

My mom, Tanya Maxwell-Chase was a beauty pageant queen and was in a whole crapload beauty pageants back in the 1980's. She was only about 13-14 years old when she started and my mom is now around 34 years old or something so i was born when my mom was in college, at 18. It was a miracle that she graduated while taking care of me at the same time. BIG SHOCKER!

After my mom was done shreiking her way into me reliving her old glory days, i told Jesse about the pageant. He was surprised that i would do something like this.

_"I signed up to compete in the Miss Universe Pageant!" I remarked_

_"You did what?" Jesse asked_

_"I signed up to compete in the Miss Universe Pageant!" I repeated_

_"That's awesome!" Jesse exclaimed happily_

_"Not really" I muttered_

_"What country are you representing?" Jesse asked_

_"Our home and native land, USA" I replied_

_"I'm coming with you to support you" Jesse proclaimed_

_"Really?" I questioned_

_"Of course i am" Jesse replied_

* * *

**Gabrielle's POV:**

Oh joy!

I'm an idiot.

I'm only 16 and what do i do? I stupidly enter myself in some stupid beauty pageants when the whole truth behind is that the judging system is rigged. Like the FIFA World Cup. Like Annabeth's mom, My mom is the world's reigning beauty pageant queen and has won every pageant that she entered. Starting from when she was 5 up until now so my mom is around 35 or something. My mom wants me to be a beauty queen... just like her. Ugh!

I told Percy about the pageant and well, he didn't like the fact that i'm representing Italy in the pageant since Annabeth is representing USA.

_"You're what?" Percy exclaimed_

_"I joined a beauty pageant" I responded_

_"A beauty pageant? Don't you have any respect for yourself?" Percy questioned_

_"I lost my virginity to you, does that count?" I asked sarcastically_

_Percy rolled his eyes._

_"Beauty pageants just judge you on your looks" Percy said_

_"You've never watched any beauty pageants haven't you?" I questioned_

_Percy froze up in panic._

_"See, i told you so" I remarked_

_"My mom was in a beauty pageant, i would know what happens" Percy defended_

_"My mom is currently a reigning beauty pageant queen" I bragged_

_"You win" Percy remarked in defeat_

_"Please, just come with me to Australia" I begged_

_"Ok, fine. I'll come" Percy gave in_

_"YES!" I exclaimed gleefully_

_"Please tell me you're representing USA?" Percy asked_

_"No. Italy" I replied_

_"I'll be there to cheer for you" Percy said_

_I smiled in return._

SHIT!

This is just great! I should'nt have entered that stupid pageant. I was against it fromt the beginning but i gave in and did it anyways! Now that i'm sending myself packing to the land of "outbacks", i better keep my cover as a beauty pageant contestant or something tells me they're will be serious consequences. Thalia better keep her mouth shut about Annabeth and I or i'm giving her a special ass whooping.

* * *

So, here we are, sitting on a 12 hour airplane ride to Sydney in first class with all of our friends, families and our boyfriends. Luke and Thalia on the other hand were getting carried away in the back while a very annoyed Annabeth sick and tired of everyone else acting like a bunch of baboons. It's just a beauty pageant!

"If i killed myself now, this would be alot less painful" Annabeth muttered

"I hear you, sister" Gabrielle agreed

Annabeth and I clanked our glasses of champagne and sipped.

"I'm telling you, if we don't win this, i am never entering another pageant again" Gabrielle declared

"I'm just never entering another pageant again" Annabeth said

Gabrielle shrugged in agreement.

Meanwhile, all of the boys sitting in the back were getting on our last nerves.

"This is awesome! We're going to Australia!" Grover exclaimed cheerfully

Percy sat there in ignorance.

"Now i'm going to be the one riding kangaroos" Percy muttered

For all we know, this is going to be a long plane ride to Sydney so we better get comfortable. With our friends and family, this trip and competition is screaming 'DISASTER'.. God better give us a sign or were going to smell trouble.


	2. An Unpleasant Welcome

**A/N: **How are you liking the story so far? I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Even though it sucked. I'll make sure that this one is a lot better and not too long. Ok? Enjoy!

I'm working on chapter 3 as we speak. To lift the suspense, the next chapter is entitled: "Prepare for the Challenge"

* * *

**Annabeth Chase: The New Miss Universe?**

Chapter 2 - An Unpleasant Welcome

**Annabeth****'****s POV:**

It's now Tuesday and we all have finally arrived in Sydney. And I might add, all of us were extremely wiped out from the plane ride, Ok, except for Amy. She was still hopped up on champagne, twizzlers and chocolate put together. It was so annoying that Amy kept singing "I Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts" over and over again. God! It pisses me off! If I have to hear Amy sing that one more freaking time, I'm going to lose it.

Mom, Mr. and Mrs. Banks, Percy, Jesse, Amy, Grover, Luke and Thalia were at the luggage carousel grabbing their suitcases and dufflebags. Gabrielle and I had already picked up our luggage and were already inside our posh new black stretch limousine.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed gleefully

"I cannot believe we are in Australia! This is the best once in a lifetime opportunity ever!" Gabrielle exclaimed gleefully

"The only good thing about it is that we're in Australia" I pointed out

"True" Gabrielle responded

I sighed depressively.

"But the shit part is that we have to prostitute ourselves in some stupid pageant" Gabrielle said

About 10 minutes later, Gabrielle and I finally reached the hotel. Our limousine pulled up at the main doors. Our driver, Norman, opened our limo door for us.

Gabrielle and I stepped out of the limousine to see a muscular, brown eyed, handsome 31 year old Australian male.

"Here you go, ladies" Norman said with a thick, strong Australian accent

Gabrielle and I squealed as we grabbed our bags out of the limo trunk and walked up toward the hotel doors but I turned around and gave him the 'Call Me' signals. Gabrielle pulled on my arm.

"Come on Annabeth! We can flirt later!" Gabrielle exclaimed

The both of us raced into the glamorous Sydney Waves Hotel. It was the most glamorous thing I've ever seen. There were chandeliers, plenty of windows and it was the most classiest hotel that I've seen in ages. The classiest hotel I've been too before this one was a Howard Johnson's.

Gabrielle's jaw dropped in shock.

"This is the best hotel ever!" She exclaimed

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed

Suddenly, a young 17 year old bellhop approached us.

"Hi! May I take your bags?" He asked

I had no idea who he was so I decided to check out his name tag. I looked at it carefully, it said "Zack".

"Sure thing Zack" I replied

Zack grabbed all of our bags and placed them on his luggage cart. I giggled silently.

"Isn't he dreamy?" I asked smoothly

Gabrielle gave me that whole serious look that she had on her face. I think, Wait! Scratch that, I _know _that she agrees with me but she doesn't want to admit it.

"Bethy, we can worry about boys _AFTER_ the pageant. We came her for a reason" Gabrielle stated as she emphasized on the 'after'

I groaned depressively. Are you trying to ruin my fun?

"Oh come on Gabby, stop being such a buzz kill and let loose" Annabeth slurred

"I'll let loose whenever I feel like it" Gabrielle responded

"Oh, come on! Have some fun before this stupid pageant and stop being such a wallflower" Annabeth retorted

Gabrielle rolled her eyes in agreement.

"Fine, I'll let loose but I'm not flirting with any other boys, even LUKE!" Gabrielle remarked

"Ok" Annabeth responded

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

Jesse and I decided to hitch a ride with Luke and Thalia in Luke's poultry wagon to get to the hotel. We were stuck in traffic because Luke isn't the best driver. HE'S THE WORST DRIVER I KNOW! I should've taken his keys and drove myself. At least I have a valid driver's licence.

"This is fantastic! We're stuck in traffic, Luke drives like a maniac and my girlfriend is prostituting herself in a beauty pageant! Can't things get any worse?" I exclaimed

"Calm down Percy!" Jesse exclaimed

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down when my girlfriend is prostituting herself to a sleazy beauty pageant?" I questioned in panic

I'm clearly thinking of the worst of the situation because Gabrielle & Annabeth are involved in this catastrophe that we're calling "Miss Universe". Great! But, if I were to support this, that would be great but if she didn't win. I'd be Joe Piscopo pissed. And this time, I'm serious.

"What about that time where your girlfriend prostituted herself to you?" Luke retorted

"That was different" I defended

"How different, Jackson?" Thalia questioned

"So different that I can actually get some" I joked

The traffic eventually cleared up and Luke continued driving like a bat out of hell as Thalia fell asleep and started snoring. Jesse and I giggled as she continued snoring.

About 5 minutes later, We finally made it to the Sydney Waves hotel. Luke pulled into the parking lot and found a space and parked the car.

All four of us stepped out Luke's white FORD (Found on Road Dead) van and made our way to the front entrance. Little did I know that Gabrielle and Annabeth have already arrived and are sharing a hotel suite with the other Miss Universe pageant contestants.

FUCK!

Now what was I going to do in the middle of night?

*Sigh*

GREAT! Just my luck.

* * *

**Gabrielle's POV:**

Annabeth and I were the first to make it to the contestant's suite in the hotel. It was the penthouse suite on the top floor. Annabeth and I ordered room service, 40 times! We were starving as hell but sure as hell chowed down on some mac-n'-cheese.

"This is the best mac-n'-cheese ever!" I exclaimed happily

Annabeth ate a spoonful of mac-n'-cheese.

"I know right" Annabeth responded as her mouth was full of food

"I'm telling you, without any of our enemies here, one of us is a shoe in to win" Annabeth proclaimed

On second thought, we were wrong.

Bianca Di Angelo entered the room with her 2 bags of her personal belongings. Annabeth and I just stared at her.

"Surprise, Surprise" Bianca greeted with a nasty tone

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Why the hell did she have to come? This is fantastic! Now, she's going to ruin everything! Looks like Annabeth and I can kiss our dreams of winning goodbye. Bloody fucking bitch that Bianca is!

"This year, I'm representing Germany" Bianca gloated

"I'm representing Italy" I said

"I'm representing the USA" Annabeth retorted

"Figures" Bianca scoffed

"What?" I questioned

"You two are going to need all the help you can get" Bianca scolded

"Need I remind you that my mom is a 35 year old reigning pageant beauty queen and has won every single pageant that she's entered. I'm going to win, just like my mother" I shot back

Ok, the only chance I have of beating Bianca Di Angelo is if I sing opera. Then again, I don't opera so basically, I'm pretty much screwed. I'm definitely kissing my dream of winning Miss Universe goodbye. Sorry mom, it looks like i've shamed you and the Banks family honor once again.


	3. Prepare for the Challenge

**A/N:**Ok, I see I am having no luck making this story good as seeing that I have only one person who seemingly enjoys this story and added it to their alert's list, so I'm going to have to kick it up a notch and spice things up with the main three. Also, I posted a poll on my profile page, you can decide who wins the pageant. If there is no decisions, I will not writing the chapter that reveals the winner. Ok? _READ&REVIEW_. Enjoy!

And in the next chapter... is the actual pageant so it might take me a while to write it all out. Wish me luck and be patient and _READ&REVIEW_ with what i have so far. Thanks and Enjoy!

* * *

**Annabeth Chase: The New Miss Universe?**

Chapter 3 - Prepare for the Challenge

To sum up yesterday's twisted turn of events, All of us made it here to Australia in time before the pageant even got started but unfortunately on that same evening, Bianca Di Angelo decides to join the pageant representing her native Germany just to screw things up. In short, Gabrielle and I are kissing our dreams of winning the Miss Universe pageant… goodbye!

**Annabeth****'s POV:**

So, Gabrielle and I woke up the next morning feeling cranky and all upset at the fact that Bianca Di Angelo is here competing against us.

I sat upright on my bed feeling depressed and angered.

"I am so mad! I cannot believe that... that She-Devil would enter the pageant!" I exclaimed

Gabrielle sat upright on her bed, she yawned.

"Are you okay?" Gabrielle asked

"NO!" I exclaimed

"Is this because of Bianca?" Gabrielle asked

"Yeah, it is! I can't believe that she entered the pageant just to make us lose" I explained

"She's just doing this on purpose just to ruin our lives" Gabrielle remarked

"I didn't even want to do this stupid pageant in the first but now that i think about how much this means to my mom, i guess i have no other choice" I said

Gabrielle nodded in agreement and yawned again.

"Same here, sister" Gabrielle remarked

Gabrielle and I hopped out of our beds and got ready for the day. You know? Picking an outfit, throwing on makeup and straightening our hair ectcetra, ectcetra. Once we were finished preparing ourselves for the day, The two of us went down to the lobby and went to sign in for the contestants list.

"At least Bianca isn't awake yet" I retorted

"True" Gabrielle remarked

Once Gabrielle and I finished signing in for the pageant, we went into the huge auditorium where the stage was decorated all dark and blue, like some kind of France styled theme with the Eiffel Tower way in the back with a huge flat tv screen covering half of it, vertically. There were lights built into the floor with blue carpeting and all. It was beautiful.

In this years pageant, there were 32 other girls plus Bianca competing for their own countries. 33 obstacles in the way of me winning this pageant. I was against it from the beginning but seeing it is that Di Angelo joined the pageant, now i have no choice but to crush her.

All 35 of us stepped up onto the stage in alphabetical order of entrance.

I am walking onto the stage... LAST!

Our practice coach, Desreanna Lennix was here to get us going for the pageant thats happening in 3 days. We've just finished practicing our line-up formations and we're ready for part two. But the sad thing is, we have to run it over and over and over again for the next 3 days until we got it right. (**A/N:** Do they have practice coaches in pageants?)

"Ok, now that you know how to line up in formation and come onto stage properly, we're going to work on your talent performances" Desreanna remarked

CRAP!

I forgot to pick a talent when i submitted my application so I guess I have no other choice but to act fast and sing 'Kung Fu Fighting'.

* * *

**Gabrielle's POV:**

_In this years pageant, there were 32 other girls plus Bianca competing for their own countries. 33 obstacles in the way of me winning this pageant. I was against it from the beginning but seeing it is that Di Angelo joined the pageant, now i have no choice but to crush her._

The stage setup was the most beautiful thing i've ever seen in my whole life. When my mom was in pageants, the stages weren't as beautiful as they are today. On the plus side, we were at least practicing everything and running it over for the pageant on saturday but since Bianca is now a contestant, I'm screwed.

"Ok, now that you know how to line up in formation and come onto stage properly, we're going to work on your talent performances" Desreanna remarked

AWESOME!

I wrote 'Singing' down as my talent on my application.

I'm singing Utada's song 'Come Back to Me'. It reminds me deeply of Percy, somehow.

Since it was a coin-toss between Miss Japan and I, I won the coin toss and was the first to go up and practice my song.

But everyone knew that i had high amount of vocal talent and they can't screw with someone with 15 years of experience.

After about 1 hour of practicing and flouncing around on stage in my long black silk gown and 6 inch heels, i was tired out and perfected my song.

"Nice work, Gabrielle" Desreanna said

"Thanks" I replied

I walked off stage and walked backstage to see Annabeth.

"How'd practice go?" Annabeth asked

"Not too bad. It only took an hour to get some practicing done because i screwed up a little bit" I responded

"No one's perfect, we all make mistakes" Annabeth explained

"Ugh! Except for Bianca Di Angelo" I scoffed

"Why?" Annabeth questioned

"She can opera sing flawlessly, about as well as Andrea Bocelli" I responded

Annabeth's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Are you shitting me?" Annabeth exclaimed

"Unfortunately, no" I replied

Annabeth rolled her eyes in disgust.

"You have to find a way to one-up her ass" Annabeth said in panic

"I can just sing a mash-up of Japanese, Spanish, Italian, French, Korean, Ukrainian and Mandarin" I explained

"You can do that?" Annabeth questioned

"I did that once when i was 10" I responded

I was going to need all the help i can get because i need to one-up Bianca's ass somehow. I have to beat her in the 'Talent' and 'Interview' rounds. They're the most important in the pageant and are the most valuable off all 4 sub-competitions. Surely, i can do the mash-up or just sing 'Come Back to Me', but then again, we're talking about Bianca Di Angelo and her Andrea Bocelli opera singing.

If i don't do the mash-up and not beat her ass in the Interviews, i'm as good as screwed. Yet again, i am the daughter of a current active 35 year old beauty pageant queen.

This is my only chance to show my mom i can be like her. Now that i know i can make my mom proud, i guess this isn't so bad after all.

In 3 days time, i'll be battling it out against Annabeth, Bianca and 32 other girls in the Miss Universe pageant trying to win the title, and the crown but usually, there's always a bitchfight over the crown and who gets to wear it.

It's usually and 'it' girl that wins but this year, I, or Annabeth will change all that but being 16 and competing in a pageant while you're boyfriend is completely against the whole thing is something you should think about carefully. And your answers to the interviews.

* * *

At this point, It's anyone's guessing of who wins the pageant now. Let's pray to god that Bianca does not win and that Gabrielle or Annabeth does.

And if Bianca wins, they're doomed for lifetime eternity of gloating, scolding and mocking.

Pray to god that Annabeth and Gabrielle finds a way to one-up Di Angelo's ass or they as good as dead.


	4. The Battle: Evening Gowns

**A/N:** Ok, This is the chapter of the first part of the pageant. I apologize for the agonizing wait for this chapter because there was so much to write. Even though I'm a fast writer, I had to make some changes, add and remove things in this chapter to make it enjoyable. If you want me to write the last chapter, Review this story and then go to my profile page, there is a poll, please do me the favor and vote for who you want to be the winner. If there's no votes, i don't write the ending. That's the rules. Thank you and Enjoy!

**Annabeth Chase: The New Miss Universe?**

Chapter 4 - The Battle: Evening Gowns

Saturday is finally here and tonight is the night of the pageant. This is the night where the final 35 contestants battle it out for the title of Miss Universe but the person hosting tonight's pageant is Joan Rivers. Joan Rivers, eh? We should've settled for Bob Barker but this will have to do.

The introduction background pageant score music started to play.

"Hi and you're watching the 33rd annual Miss Universe pageant!" Joan exclaimed excitedly

How much worse can this get? Joan Rivers? Really?

"Tonight, our final 35 international 16 year old finalists are competing to win the title and be crowned Miss Universe!" Joan exclaimed excitedly

_*Camera zooms to the co-host, Gabriel Williams on stage*_

* * *

**Annabeth****'s POV:**

All of the contestants including myself were backstage getting into linear formation for when we enter on stage.

"Is everyone ready?" Desreanna asked

All of us nodded in agreement.

"And now, here are our 35 finalists!" Gabriel exclaimed in the background

I rolled my eyes in disgust.

The contestant call-out was changed to a random order so one of us is getting called out first, second, third… you know, the whole deal.

Joan's co-host Gabriel Williams was on stage ready to call us out onto the stage in our order.

But our first competition is the evening gown competition. I'm a shoe-in to win this sub-competition.

"Our first contestant flew all the way from Vancover, Canada. Here she is! Miss Canada, Natalie Korzikova!" Gabriel annouced

Then, this Russian brunette with blue eyes who looked like she was anorexic walked up onto the stage wearing a firey red dress imported from Morocco.

The judges tallied up their score for her and gave her a '8.5'

Luke, on the other hand who was sitting in the audience held up a sign that said 'Hey baby, wanna give me your number?'.

The rest of us were still waiting hastly backstage trying to get in the spotlight like that Canadian anorexic slut, Natalie. Ugh! She's too pretty. I have to beat her.

Natalie returned backstage with the other contestants waiting for someone to make a fool of themself.

"Our next contestant has come all the way from the United States of America! Here she is! Miss USA, Annabeth Chase!" Gabriel announced

Then i was called, I walked up onto the stage wearing this beautiful aquamarine dress that complimented the 4 inch gladiator heels that i had to borrow from Gabrielle that went wonderfully with my dark brunette hair in a french twist with a few curls left.

Jesse hopped up off his chair and started hollering and cheering for me.

"WOOO! GO ANNABETH!" Jesse hollered

I smiled and did a hand-heart like everyone is into doing these days.

The judges tallied up their scores and gave me a '9'. HA! Take that slut!

I walked returned backstage with the other contestants and walked over to Gabrielle.

"Guess who's next?" I asked

"Miss Ireland?" Gabrielle guessed

"Let's hope" I responded

"Our next contestant has also come all the way from the United States of America but representing her native Germany! Here she is! Miss Germany, Bianca Di Angelo!" Gabriel announced

Bianca walked onto the stage, strutting like a professional model while wearing a "beautiful" silver dress designed my Alexander McQueen complimented by black pumps and her brunette hair in a french bun.

The judges were impressed with her and gave her a '9.3'

SHIT!

Gabrielle better one-up her ass or we're screwed.

Bianca walked off the stage and returned backstage. She stopped for one moment to gloat at us.

"Top that!" She exclaimed

She walked away from us laughing evilly.

I gave her the look of death, shaking my head. BIANCA DI ANGELO IS A DIRTY SKANK!

* * *

**Gabrielle's POV:**

I stood there waiting patiently to be called up onto the stage. What the hell is this asshole waiting for? Aramgeddon? Seriously.

"Our next contestant has also come all the way from the United States of America but representing her native Italy! Here she is! Miss Italy, Gabrielle Banks!" Gabriel announced

I walked onto the stage, strutting it like my mom while wearing this amazing $10,000 black gown designed my Vera Wang complimented by an extra pair of black gladiator heels and my brunette hair in a french twist.

Percy hopped up off his chair and started hollering and cheering for me.

"YEAH! WOOO! GO GABBY!" Jesse hollered

I smiled and blew him a kiss.

The judges were impressed with me and my attire that i ended up receiving a '9.4'

FUCK YEAH!

I totally one-uped Bianca's ass!

But i ended up scoring higher than Annabeth which pissed me off.

I walked off the stage and returned backstage and stood beside Annabeth.

"A 9.4!" Annabeth exclaimed excitedly

I nodded happily with a half-smile.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed happily

Annabeth and I shreiked happily in joy but only to have it ruined by Bianca.

"A 9.4? We'll see about that in the talent competition" Bianca gloated

"It's on!" I exclaimed

Bianca strutted off by herself following by an evil laugh. She's got another thing coming if she want's to beat me.

So i'm bringing out the big guns!

"Are you going to do your mashup?" Annabeth asked

"I asked the judges if i could sing two songs, they said they'll allow it" I replied

"No mash up?" Annabeth questioned sadly

"No mash up" I repeated

"At least it's better than getting your ass kicked by Bianca Di Angelo" Annabeth exclaimed

* * *

All the other contestants were coming and going as the scores fluctuated high and low.

"And we'll be back right after these messages" Gabriel said

This pageant is definitely going to be a showdown for the "Big Three".

The talent competition is next and Gabrielle has to sing two songs while Annabeth on the other hand has to sing something in Japanese.

Bianca is Opera Singing as her talent.

Annabeth and Gabrielle have to beat her in the rest of the pageant so one of them can win.

Gabrielle and Annabeth pinky-promised each other backstage that whoever wins, it won't come between their BFFL friendship.

_"Let's promise each other that whoever wins the crown, it won't come between our friendship" Annabeth suggested as she held out her pinky finger_

_Gabrielle connected her pinky finger with Annabeth_

_"I promise" Gabrielle agreed_

_The the duo did the usual 'BFFL' hug._

Those two will do whatever it takes to make sure that one of them wins and Bianca Di Angelo does not win.


	5. The Battle: Talent

**A/N:** Ok, This is the second chapter of the pageant. I apologize for the agonizing wait for this chapter because there was so much to write. Even though I'm a fast writer, I had to make some changes, add and remove things in this chapter to make it enjoyable. If you want me to write the last chapter, Review this story and then go to my profile page, there is a poll, please do me the favor and vote for who you want to be the winner. So far, i have 1 vote for Annabeth. Keep on voting on my profile page! Thank you and Enjoy!

**Annabeth Chase: The New Miss Universe?**

Chapter 5 - The Battle: Talent

The commercial break's over and introduction background pageant score music started to play once again.

"Hi! Welcome back! You're watching the 33rd annual Miss Universe pageant!" Joan exclaimed excitedly

How much worse can this get?

"So far, in the lead in this competition are Miss Germany, Miss USA, Miss Italy and Miss Canada!" Joan exclaimed excitedly

_*Camera zooms to the contestants on stage*_

**Annabeth****'s POV:**

All of the contestants including myself were backstage preparing ourselves for the talent portion of this pageant.

I informed the judges that i'm going to sing as my talent for the pageant. But I only get to sing one song since Gabrielle got the 'two-song' card granted by the judges.

"Our first contestant is, Meaghan O'Hara! Miss Ireland!" Gabriel announced

Meaghan O'Hara walked onto the stage with her Irish clogging dance outfit on with the matching shoes.

Then the music started playing and began to clog dance for atleast 5 minutes.

I stood there backstage looking queasy, I was next to perform.

Once the clog dancing ended, Meaghan returned backstage while i was waiting to be called.

"Our next contestant is, Annabeth Chase! Miss USA!" Gabriel announced

I walked onto the stage holding a microphone, ready to sing. Tonight, i'm singing the song 'Because of You' by Kelly Clarkson.

The background music began to play as i began to sing.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_  
_I will not let myself_  
_Cause my heart so much misery_  
_I will not break the way you did,_  
_You fell so hard_  
_I've learned the hard way_  
_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_  
_And it's not too long before you point it out_  
_I cannot cry_  
_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_  
_I'm forced to fake_  
_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_  
_My heart can't possibly break_  
_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_  
_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_  
_I was so young_  
_You should have known better than to lean on me_  
_You never thought of anyone else_  
_You just saw your pain_  
_And now I cry in the middle of the night_  
_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I try my hardest just to forget everything_  
_Because of you_  
_I don't know how to let anyone else in_  
_Because of you_  
_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_Because of you_  
_Because of you _

After my command performance of 'Because of You', everyone stood up and cheered for me. They loved my performance.

"Thank you, Miss USA" Gabriel said

The judges tallied up their score and gave me a '9.6'

I nodded and walked backstage with the other contestants going to get ready for the swimsuit competition.

* * *

**Gabrielle's POV:**

"And our next contestant performing tonight is Miss Italy! Here she is ladies and gentlemen, Gabrielle Banks!" Gabriel announced

Everyone stood up and cheered like crazy. Even Percy cheered like crazy.

I took a deep breath in and out and walked onto the stage holding a microphone ready to perform. The only thing different about me was that my hair was left down and straightened.

My first number of the night is 'Chasing Pavements' by Adele.

_I've made up my mind,_  
_Don't need to think it over_  
_If I'm wrong, I am right_  
_Don't need to look no further,_  
_This ain't lust_  
_I know this is love_  
_But, if I tell the world_  
_I'll never say enough_  
_'cause it was not said to you_  
_And that's exactly what I need to do_  
_If I end up with you_

_Should I give up,_  
_Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?_  
_Even if it leads nowhere_  
_Or would it be a waste_  
_Even if I knew my place_  
_Should I leave it there_  
_Should I give up,_  
_Or should I just keep chasin' pavements_  
_Even if it leads nowhere_

_I build myself up_  
_And fly around in circles_  
_Waitin' as my heart drops_  
_And my back begins to tingle_  
_Finally, could this be it_

_Or should I give up_  
_Or should I just keep chasin' pavements_  
_Even if it leads nowhere_  
_Or would it be a waste_  
_Even if I knew my place_  
_Should I leave it there_

_Should I give up_  
_Or should I just keep chasin' pavements_  
_Even if it leads nowhere_  
_Or would it be a waste_  
_Even if I knew my place should I leave it there_  
_Should I give up_  
_Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements_  
_Should I just keep no chasin' pavements_  
_Ohh oh_

_Should I give up,_  
_Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?_  
_Even if it leads nowhere_  
_Or would it be a waste_  
_Even if I knew my place_  
_Should I leave it there_  
_Should I give up,_  
_Or should I just keep chasin' pavements_  
_Even if it leads nowhere_

After my first song, Everyone stood up and cheered at the top of their lungs as loud as they could as the background music for my second song started.

The second and last performance is 'Irreplacable' by Beyonce.

_To the left_  
_To the left_

_To the left_  
_To the left_

_Mmmm to the left, to the left_  
_Everything you own in the box to the left_  
_In the closet, that's my stuff_  
_Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch)_

_And keep talking that mess, thats fine_  
_Could you walk and talk, at the same time?_  
_And it's my name thats on that jag_  
_So go move your bags, let me call you a cab_

_Standing in the front yard, telling me_  
_How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout_  
_How I'll never ever find a man like you_  
_You got me twisted_

_You must not know 'bout me_  
_You must not know 'bout me_  
_I can have another you in a minute_  
_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me_  
_You must not know 'bout me_  
_I can have another you by tomorrow_  
_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_  
_You're irreplaceable?_

_So go ahead and get gone_  
_Call up that chick, and see if shes home_  
_Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know_  
_What did you think_  
_I was putting you out for?_  
_Because you was untrue_  
_Rolling her around in the car that I bought you_  
_Baby, drop them keys_  
_Hurry up, before your taxi leaves_

_Standing in the front yard, telling me_  
_How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout_  
_How I'll never ever find a man like you_  
_You got me twisted_

_You must not know 'bout me_  
_You must not know 'bout me_  
_I can have another you in a minute_  
_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me_  
_You must not know 'bout me_  
_I will have another you by tomorrow_  
_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_  
_You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable)?_

_So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable)_  
_How about I'll be nothing (nothing)? Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)_  
_Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)_  
_I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)_  
_'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)_  
_Replacing you is so easy_

_To the left, to the left._  
_To the left, to the left._  
_Mmmmm_  
_To the left, to the left._  
_Everything you own in the box to the left_

_To the left, to the left._  
_Don't you ever for a second get to thinking_  
_You're irreplaceable?_

_You must not know 'bout me_  
_You must not know 'bout me_  
_I can have another you in a minute_  
_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)_

_You must not know 'bout me_  
_You must not know 'bout me_  
_I can have another you by tomorrow_  
_So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'?_  
_You must not know 'bout me (baby)_  
_You must not know 'bout me_  
_I can have another you in a minute_  
_Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute_

_You can pack all your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me)_  
_'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me)_  
_I could have another you by tomorrow_  
_Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'_  
_You're irreplaceable? _

Everyone cheered even louder. So much louder that my eardrums almost popped.

The judges tallied up my score and i got a perfect '10'.

"Very impressive work, Miss Italy" Gabriel said

I nodded and smiled happily and returned backstage to prepare for the swimsuit competition. At least i got one perfect ten and i'm kicking Bianca's ass now.

* * *

Bianca was the next to be called up onto the stage and then was performing her opera signing.

Unfortunately, Everyone seemed to like the horror and disgust that puked out of her mouth.

Annabeth and I were backstage fake gagging in disgust.

"She sounds horrible" Annabeth retorted

"Exactly" Gabrielle remarked

When Bianca finished performing, Everyone clapped and hollered for her.

The judges tallied up their scores and was given an '8.8'

"Very well done" Gabriel said

"Arigato!" Bianca said as she walked off stage and returned backstage to get ready for the swimsuit competition.

All the other contestants were coming on the stage to perform their talent and went backstage at the end as the scores fluctuated high and low for them.

Gabrielle and Annabeth weren't pleased that Bianca is catching up to them.

"Well Gabriel, it's anyone's guess of who's going to win but i have my money on both Miss USA and Miss Italy" Joan said

"And we'll be back right after these messages" Gabriel said


	6. The Battle: Swimwear

**A/N:** Ok, This is the third chapter of the pageant. I apologize for the agonizing wait for this chapter because there was so much to write. I have closed the polls and have tallied up your votes for your Miss Universe winner and i know it's gonna be, you'll have to wait to find out. I will write the final chapter when i can, so be patient and enjoy what i have so far. Thank you and Enjoy!

**Annabeth Chase: The New Miss Universe?**

Chapter 6 - The Battle: Swimwear

The introduction background pageant score music started to play, for the third time.

"Welcome Back! You're watching the 33rd annual Miss Universe pageant!" Joan exclaimed excitedly

"This year's pageant is heating up tonight, Joan" Gabriel said

"It's anyone's game now!" Joan exclaimed gleefully

_*Camera zooms to Gabriel walking onto the stage*_

**Annabeth****'s POV:**

Honestly, if Joan doesn't shut up, I swear to god, i'm going to rip off her nose and stuff it down her throat because I'm so sick of that stupid high-pitched, nasally voice of hers. Ugh!

Now, all 35 of us are in the swimsuit competition and we need to 'WOW' the judges with the last two sub-competitions or some dumb 'it' girl will win and i want to be the winner. NO, I have to the winner or there's going to be a fucking bitch fight on the stage.

And if Bianca win's this pageant, there's no telling of that kind of future that's in store for me. But then again, we're talking about _THE_ Bianca Di Angelo so i'm assuming that it's going to be complete and utter hell for me... and Gabrielle too.

All of us were changed into our bikini's for the swimsuit competition equipped with our sashes, a fresh pair of heels and mini-tiaras. I look like a damn idiot in pumps and i'm not joking.

I kept primping myself in the mirror over and over again until i had everything right. Gabrielle apporached me.

"Are you nervous?" Gabrielle asked

"A little, look at all these girls" I replied

The both of us looked around to see all these other girls, including Bianca in their best bikinis they can find. We sighed depressively.

"We're not going to win this round" I said depressively

"I did win us the last round" Gabrielle explained

"True" I responded

I froze for a second, us? No way.

"You won the last round, not us" I explained

"Sorry" Gabrielle said

On the stage, Gabriel was standing there holding his microphone and began to speak.

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, here are our contestants!" Gabriel announced

For this part of the pageant, the song 'Bedrock' is playing in the background, even though it didn't fit this portion, it was a good choice on the music director's behalf.

All of us walked onto the stage in random order showing off our bikini's and whatnot. Everyone cheered for us while half of the horndogs.. excuse me, boys, were wolf-whistling. Luke on the other hand was wolf-whisting at Natalie Korzikova, Miss Canada.

I was wearing the black gladiator heels that i borrowed along with the cutest metallic silver bikini with my hair all curled up.

The judges were smiling at me and held up signs that all said '10'. I GOT A PERFECT TEN!

FUCK YEAH!

I do have a shot of being crowned 'Miss Universe' tonight after all! The interviews are my last chance to 'WOW' them and win this pageant.

I returned backstage and prepared for the interviews that are next.

* * *

**Gabrielle's POV:**

I was the next contestant strutting it up on the stage with the music blaring in the background and he having the biggest migrane in the world but i was able to compete through it because i had to take some tylenol.

This time, i wore my hair tied up on the left side complimenting my black pumps along with the metallic gold bikini splattered with black paint all over it that Percy gave me for my sweet 16 in August.

The judges were impressed me and my attire.

They all tallied up my final score for this round.

All of them held up their scoreboards that all said '9.3'

YES! A 9.3! I am awesome and will have a chance of winning this pageant now.

Percy was sitting in the 4th row cheering his little half Portuguese heart out for me.

"WOO! GO GABRIELLE!" Percy shouted

I blew a kiss at him into the crowd. Lucky for him that he caught it and saved it in his pocket.

I walked off the stage feeling impressed and ready for the interviews.

This my last chance to screw Bianca over and win the coveted title of 'Miss Universe' tonight. But i have to be careful with my answers in the interviews or i'm screwed overall.

* * *

**Bianca's POV:**

I was strutting it up on stage wearing a black bikini splattered with pink, yellow, green and grey splatters all over it that complimented my silver gladiator heels and my beautiful hair in moroccan braids (**A/N:** Do those types of Braids even exist?)

This is my last chance to screw up Gabrielle's and Annabeth's chances of winning the coveted title of 'Miss Universe' and taking it all for myself.

I had a smile on my face feeling impressed with myself, and so were the judges.

The 6 judges tallied up my total score for this round.

All of them help up signs that said '8.6'

SHIT!

8.6? Now there's no way that i'm going to win now! Now one of two skanks are going to win!

UGH!

I'll have to be careful of what i answer in the Interviews or i'm dead.

I returned backstage and prepared for the interviews that are the next and final stage of this pageant.

* * *

"Ok, we are at the final stage in the pageant, Gabriel!" Joan exclaimed excitedly

"I definitely predict that Miss USA is going to win this!" Gabriel announced

"And we'll be right back after these messages" Gabriel and Joan said in unison


	7. The Battle: Interviews

**A/N:** Ok, This is the 4th and final chapter of the pageant. I'm am now writing up the last chapter now that this chapter is completed. I recounted your votes and Gabrielle (Miss Italy) has been ruled out of the polls. It's now down to either Annabeth or Bianca being crowned 'Miss Universe'. So i will do the last tally vote and the write up the last chapter. But, I won't post up the last chapter yet just to keep suspense in all of you.

**Annabeth Chase: The New Miss Universe?**

Chapter 7 - The Battle: Interviews

The introduction background pageant score music started to play for the final time.

"Hi and Welcome back! You're watching the 33rd annual Miss Universe pageant!" Joan exclaimed excitedly

_*Camera zooms to the contestants on stage*_

**Annabeth****'s POV:**

All of the contestants including myself were standing on the stage in linear formation infront of some podium that's about a foot away from us for the Interviews. This is the last subcompetition and this was the most valuable part. The judges would asked serious questions and that we would have to answer seriously and carefully or you would look like a complete idiot and lose out on being 'Miss Universe'.

Gabriel was standing behind the podium holding his microphone and began to speak.

"Welcome back to the 33rd Annual 'Miss Universe' pageant!" Gabriel announced

I stood there mocking him while people were laughing.

Percy was sitting in the audiece laughing his head off along with Grover and Jesse.

"Annabeth is quite the freaking comedian" Jesse said

"I know right?" Percy responded

"Our first contestant that is being interviewed tonight is Miss USA, Annabeth Chase!" Gabriel exclaimed

I walked up to the podium and smiled.

One of the judges, Tyra Banks asked the first question of the night. Oh god! I hope it's not a stupid question.

Tyra looked at her queue cards (A/N: Is that how it's spelled? Let me know if i mispelled it! Thanks) and read the first question out loud.

"If you had the opportunity to travel to Africa for one week, how would you help the children?" Tyra asked

I took a deep breath in and out and answered the question as carefully as i could.

"I would teach the illiterate to learn how to read and write, contribute to building schools, help the homeless and feed the hungry" I replied

Tyra smiled and nodded impressively.

For 15 minutes, i was inteviewed and asked questions on the world and political issues and what not. After the 15 minutes was my final question of the interview,

"If you were president of the United States of America and you were only allowed to solve one of the country's problems. What problem would you solve?" Tyra asked

"Pollution. I believe that all Americans should live in a pollution-free enviorment and should breathe clean air" I responded

Tyra smiled impressively and was pleased with all of my answers.

"I'm proud of your ethics, I'm awarding you a perfect 10" Tyra declared

FUCK YEAH! ANOTHER PERFECT TEN!

"Thank you" I said

Everyone clapped and cheered as i returned to stand beside Gabrielle.

* * *

**Bianca's POV:**

I was completely jealous that Annabeth got a second perfect ten tonight. I'm uber pissed off about it, but this is my chance to screw things up for her and get a perfect ten to win the pageant!

"Our next contestant that is being interviewed tonight is Miss Germany, Bianca Di Angelo!" Gabriel exclaimed

I walked up to the podium and smiled.

"Konichiwa!" I greeted

Another one of the judges, Devon Aoki, asked me my set of interview questions, they were a little bit different from Annabeth's but this has to be my shining point for me.

Devon looked at her queue cards and read the first question out loud.

"As a citizen of the US, Do you have any concerns for the issues in the US?" Devon asked

What a stupid question!

I took a deep breath in and out and answered the question as carefully as i could.

"Yes" I replied

Devon smiled and nodded impressively.

For 15 minutes, i was inteviewed and asked questions on the world and political issues and what not. After the 15 minutes was my final question of the interview,

"Finally, Out of these two problems with our world, which one of these would you solve, World Hunger or World Wars?" Devon asked

"Wars. I believe that all the people on our planet should be friendly with one another and not have to bomb countries and have innocent lives lost" I responded

Devon smiled impressively and was pleased with all of my answers.

"You're just as wise as Annabeth Chase, but not enough for a perfect ten but I'm awarding you a 9.4" Tyra declared

FUCK! I WAS SO CLOSE! 9.4? ARE YOU RETARDED?

"Thank you" I said

Everyone clapped and cheered as i returned to stand beside Natalie.

* * *

**Gabrielle's POV:**

Score! Bianca didn't get a perfect ten! Way to go Annabeth! I have a chance to at least be runner up if can score higher than Bianca.

"And, Our next contestant that is being interviewed tonight is Miss Italy, Gabrielle!" Gabriel exclaimed

I walked up to the podium and smiled.

Another one of the judges, Vivian Tran, asked me my set of interview questions, i had no choice but to answer honestly.

Vivian looked at her queue cards and read the first question out loud.

"If you were the director of the Education system, how would you help benefit the students with their education?" Vivian asked

That is SSSOOOO easy, that's simple

I took a deep breath in and out and answered the question as carefully and honestly as i could.

"I would help benefit the student's education by hiring teachers with higher amountS of experience and supply more learning materials for people that are unable to afford any" I replied

Vivian smiled and nodded impressively.

For 15 minutes, i was inteviewed and asked questions on the education system, the world issues and what not. After the 15 minutes was my final question of the interview,

"And finally, Out of the 44 US presidents, which do you admire and why?" Vivian asked

"Barack Obama because he symbolizes our country in a positive way unlike George Bush, He actually follows through on his promises and has a genuine heart and which means he's willing to make a positive change for the better" I responded

Vivian smiled impressively and was filled with glee that i answered my questions honestly.

"You're just as wise as Annabeth Chase, I knew by the look on your face that you answered your questions honestly which means that you will also be awarded a perfect ten. Congratulations!" Vivian declared

FUCK YEAH! ANOTHER PERFECT 10! That'll show you Di Angelo!

"Thank you" I said

Everyone clapped and cheered as i returned to stand beside Annabeth.

* * *

"It's now a tie between Miss Italy and Miss USA" Joan said anxiously

"Not quite Joan" Gabriel responded

"And we'll be back right after these messages!" Joan and Gabriel remarked


	8. And the Winner is?

**A/N:** Ok, This is the final chapter of the fanfic. Now, you will finally know who wins the pageant. I finished tallying up your votes and it looks like that either Miss Germany or Miss USA will win. But i made it my own personal choice based on your votes. This is it! The final result! READ&REVIEW. Thanks for voting & reading and Enjoy!

**Annabeth Chase: The New Miss Universe?**

Chapter 8 - And the Winner is...

"Welcome back! And you are watching the 33rd Annual 'Miss Universe' pageant!" Joan exclaimed excitedly

_*Camera zooms to the judges tallying up their final scores*_

**Annabeth****'s POV:**

All of the contestants including myself were standing on the stage in our linear formation waiting for who the winner is.

PLEASE LET IT BE ME OR GABRIELLE! PLEASE!

All of the judges were still deciding and adding up the scores for each contestant that competed tonight.

I'm really frightened to know if i won or not.

Everyone was waiting to know the results.

* * *

**Gabrielle's POV:**

Ok, the pageant is officially over and now the judges are deciding on who the winner is going to be.

OH GOD! PLEASE LET IT BE ME OR ANNABETH! PLEASE!

I was trembling in fear and chattering my teeth in shock.

OH MY GOD! Gabriel has the results in his hand! OH MY GOD! I have to be the winner.

Gabriel walked onto the stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Ok, This year's runner up is MISS ITALY!" Gabriel announced

Annabeth and I squealed and hugged.

I walked up to the new former 'Miss Universe', Rachel Korzikova, Miss Canada's sister.

I accepted my runner-up tiara and roses.

"Thank you!" I shreiked excitedly

I walked back over to Annabeth and hugged her.

"CONGRATULATIONS, BESTIE!" Annabeth said

"Thank you so much! You deserve to win!" I said

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

Gabriel opened the winner's envelope and read it aloud.

"DRUMROLL PLEASE!" Gabriel yelled

The drumroll began to play as Gabriel tore open the envelope.

"YOU'RE WINNER OF THE 2010 'MISS UNIVERSE' PAGEANT IS..." Gabriel said

Oh god! This is so suspenseful

Gabriel took a deep breath and sighed.

"MISS USA, ANNABETH CHASE!" Gabriel announced

Everyone hollered and screamed for me as i walked over to Rachel Korzikova to recieve her tiara and 'Miss Universe' sash.

Then, Rachel started singing my coronation song as i walked down the stage while waving like the queen of England.

Confetti was flying all over the place and a piece of it flew into my hair.

"I LOVE YOU ANNABETH!" Jesse hollered

* * *

This has been a hell of a ride for those three.

Annabeth won.

Gabrielle finished second.

And, Bianca finished third.

That's it for this year and we'll hopefully see you next time.


End file.
